Leaving Is Always The Hardest Part
by Animated Ninjas
Summary: "You're falling in love with her again...that's okay. You can leave. I'll still be here when you get back." That was hardest thing Matthew has ever had to say. And it hurt so much. PruCan vs NedCan vs PruHun- HAITUS-until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Matthew wasn't stupid. He could tell when Gilbert was thinking about her when they were together. They could be on a date, Matthew would be talking, and Gilbert would get that dazed look in his eyes and tune out whatever he was saying. They would get into arguments about that, and Gilbert would just try to change the subject. Gilbert was starting to fall in love her again.

Gilbert would go out to "go drinking with Franny and Toni," but Matthew knew where he was really going, he was going to go to Elizabeta's house. Gilbert would often bring up his and Elizabetas adventures from when they were kids, and would bring her up in most conversations. Matthew could tell, because it was exactly what he did with Carlos. Now Matthew did feel bad about it, and broke up with him telling him that he was sorry.

Gilbert came over one day, and when Matthew opened the door, he didn't invite Gilbert in.

Gilbert took notice of the missing invitation, "What's up Mattie, something wrong? What, your house is a mess and you won't let the awesome me in? Unawesome."

The albino had a pouty look on his face, it was so cute, and Matthew thought about how this time he had with Gil was amazing. And how he loves him so much, but he had to shake those thoughts from his head. He had to do this.

He looked up towards the man at his door and said, "Go."

Gilert rolled his eyes "Go where? I'm already here, plus I'm hungry make me some pancakes m'kay? M'kay."

"Go to her. I know you want to." Gilbert froze. Did Mattie know? How? "I'll still be here. But right now, I can tell you want to see her more than me right now-"

"What are you talking about Mattie?" Gilbert said, his voice slightly higher from being caught. "The only person I want to see right now is you."

Matthew said with a little more force, "That's a damn right lie, and you know it. You want to see Elizabeta." Gilbert gasped in surprise, "I'm not stupid Gilbert. I can tell how you've been thinking about her more, bringing her up in our conversations, comparing me to her, I know."

Matthew had to breathe in a shaky breath, saying these words out loud hurt much more than he anticipated. "You're falling for her again."

Gilbert had this look mixed with surpise, sadness, and he also looked….relieved..? "Wha-, look Mattie, I can explain."

Matthew shook his head. "Go Gilbert, get out of here and go see her. I'll still be here, I'm not going anywhere."

That was the biggest, and only lie Matthew has ever told Gilbert. And it hurt too much to say it again.

Matthew shut the door, walked upstairs calmly, ignoring Kumajirou's look of concern, went into his room. He got onto his laptop and book a non-stop flight. Matthew knew he must have been a little over dramatic, booking a flight to anywhere. But he didn't want to stay here where there were too many memories of Gilbert. He grabbed clothes for different types of weather folded them neatly and put them in his suitcase gently ignoring the tears that streamed down his face. He laughed a short quiet laugh. Even when he's broken-hearted, he still folded clothes neatly; Arthur really did drill it in his mind to be tidy no matter the circumstances.

He closed the suitcase filled with clothes, put his passport on the desk beside his bed, and changed into his pajamas to go to sleep. But Matthew took them off again and chucked them into a random direction in his room. Those were the pajamas Gilbert got him, and he didn't need that right now. He climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. He wasn't sobbing, he was too emotionally exhausted for that, he cried with a completely stoic face. He thought of the memories he had with Gilbert before this whole thing even started. He cried about everything, until he fell into a restless asleep.

_Matthew was laughing while looking at Gilberts face. They were holding hands and laughing together about something funny Gilbert said. The two of them were sitting together on the dock with their pants rolled up to the knee, while dipping their feet into the cool lake. It was mid summer, and the sun was just setting. It was a perfect day to be outside, the sky look gorgeous with the mixed colors of orange, red, and a slight tinge of purple, signaling that night fall was close. Gilbert suddenly stopped laughing, stood up and started yelling at Matthew. The background started swirling into Matthew's kitchen and the both of them were yelling at each other. Then Gilberts voice started getting quieter and quieter, but his face was still absolutely livid. The whole scenery changed again, and everything was black, and Matthew couldn't even see his own hands. Then everything turned bright and-_

Matthew woke up with a start, he couldn't remember what his dream was, just that is terrified him. He groaned and rolled off the bed. Matthew sat up on the floor ignoring the painful coldness from it. He stood up lazily, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for his flight. And just when he opened the door, he heard some sort of cheeping noise emanating from the sink. He walked over to it sluggishly and looked at the yellow puffball that was cheeping sadly in the sink. Matthew realized it was Gilbird, and picked him up gently, and placed him on the pillow on his bed.

Leaving the bird, he walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower to wake him up. Matthew didn't want to look at Gilbird, it reminded him too much of, well, Gilbert.

Exiting the bathroom with his hair still wet, he noticed that the bird was missing from its spot, and the window was slightly open, just enough for a small bird to exit. Ignoring the small problem, he went downstairs again, and started making breakfast. Since he was too tired to make anything extravagant, Matthew just had a bowl of fruit loops. Matthews phone went off he picked it up, but made the mistake of not checking the I.D.

Matthew finished chewing his spoonful of cereal, and said "Hello?" Noticing there was a slight hoarseness in his voice for speaking for the first time in the morning. There was a pause at the other end of the line, then an answer.

"Hey Mattie," the voice said. Matthew froze. He knew that voice by heart, and it was the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment. It was Gilbert.

"No," Matthew said quietly, a wave of nausea hitting him. "No, no, nonononono, NON!" He didn't want to hear this right now. He needed time to think. Figure out a way to fix this whole mess, but he wanted to do it himself. He noticed his vision was becoming blurry and his cheeks felt wet.

"Mattie wait! Please listen to me!" Gilbert pleaded. Matthew didn't want to hear it, "Mattie! WAI-" but Gilbert didn't get to finish. Matthew hung up, put his bowl in the sink, and ran into his room. He grabbed his suitcase, passport and tickets, and other necessity's.

He saw Kumajirou, and crouched down to get a better look at Kuma, telling the polar bear with a slightly shaky voice, that he had to leave for a while. And he would be dropping him off at Alfred's house, while he was away, and that he should be good to Alfred even though he was an idiot sometimes.

Matthew got into his car, holding Kumajirou, and looked at his house. The house, which shared so many memories with Gilbert, he shook the thoughts out of his head, and drove to the airport.

**A/N:**

'**Sup guys. Guess who's back even though you prolly hate her for starting another story with the same pairing. BTW GUIES. THIS IS NOT AN AU. OKAY? OKAY. **

**PSST GUESS WHAT WHAT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. IFFFF ya doo, don't hesitate to leave a comment (I promise, I wont hate you if you don't . :D ) And I wont make you favorite/follow it. I'll try to upload sometime. But don't get your hopes up, school work is a pain in the but. **


	2. Chapter 2

Canada groaned, and rubbed his face with his hands.

"God I'm so freaking tired." He mumbled into his hoodie. Matthew was currently situated in an airport, sitting beside his luggage. He was wearing a plain hoodie, jeans, and some sneakers, comfortable clothes for the flight. He looked around and was people watching. This one lady was dressed in a blue blouse, and had a black pencil skirt with black flats, shrieking in her phone about what seemed liked to be her boyfriend.

"Goddamit Renny! I TOLD you to put the lock on the door. I TOLD you! Now look what happened. Jesus Christ I swear when I get home and find you I'm gonna-." Matthew stopped listening to that since it got a bit descriptive mauling his….sensitive areas. He suppressed a shiver from the thoughts of that happening to him and let his mind wander.

Really what was he thinking? He was in _Rome_, _Italy _for fucks sake. Sure it was a beautiful city, but what was he going to do? He didn't even know what hotel he was staying at. Or he could he contact. Alfred? No, that's a bad idea. He'd probably just run in causing a disturbance to the public ranting about his so called 'heroicness.' Cuba? No way. That was probably a bad idea even thinking about it. Mulling over that information, Canada sighed and pulled up his hoodie.

Almost as if a being hit by a train, he suddenly jumped up from his seat, "Lovino! Augh I'm such an idiot sometimes!" he laughed. Matthew dug around in his bag until he found his cell phone. He dialed Lovino's number. He waited until he heard the ring and a deep voice.

"_Helloooo-OH FUCK!"_ Matthew jerked the phone away from his ear to save it from the loud noises. He heard a slew of profanities and stumbling. "_Mother fucking_-" he heard Lovino say "_What the hell do you want_." Canada just grinned at his friend's clumsiness.

"Hey Lovino." Matthew said, "I got a favor to ask" He said. Lovino grunted in response and mumbled about how everyone should just leave me alone.

"_Fine_." He drawled, "_what do you want_."

"Can you help me find a good hotel in Italy? I'm kinda stuck here with nowhere to go"

"…_..Italy…._" Romano whispered.

Slightly worried, and afraid of his wordy friends reaction, Canada stuttered, "Y-yeah."

"…_..You….are in…..goddamn Italy….did you even think to call first fucker? I bet not, just be all like 'Oh Lovino! Help meh! I'm in Italy and ain't got nowhere to go! What on earth shall I do? I ain't got no money, or have a place to spend the night!_'" he said, mimicking a thick southern accent from America.

"Ha ha-fucking-ha. Oh so funny I see, you could be a comedian. I don't even sound like that." Canada said.

Ignoring the tease, Romano said, "_You remember my address. Just go there, I'm at home, and Feli is in Germany so no one's here. I'll see you when you get here. Later fucker_." And then the dial tone.

Matthew got up and looked at his watch. It was 2:30 p.m. so by the time he got to Romano's house, it would probably be 3:15, so he better catch a cab and get there soon.

Stretching his stiff limbs, he gathered his stuff and was on his was to Lovino's house.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys what's up. Since the Iast chapter was kind of a downer, I tried to make this one a little more light hearted. I know it seems kind of unrealistic for Matthew to be laughing a couple days after the incident with Gilbert, so I'll try to make it more realistic with the broken hearts and what not.**

**I tried to update earlier, but then when I read the first copy, it wasn't working for me so I just kinda restarted. And here's the result sorry it's so short, I'll work on making it longer next time. OH and I forgot in the last chapter;**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Hetalia, that's Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**If you like it, please feel free to drop a review. But no pressure. I don't like leaving reviews that often either. If it's really good, I feel tempted to leave rant about how I really hope they'd update. So see you guys in the next chapter I guess. **


End file.
